


Detention

by Brain_Deadx0



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Detention, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Mention of fighting, minor injury of main character, soap in eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Deadx0/pseuds/Brain_Deadx0
Summary: Virgil gets detention and meets Remus. Just a short story with lots of flirting.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, asked a friend for a pairing, and now have this. Enjoy.

Virgil didn’t think he deserved detention considering it was the other guy who started the fight. He just happened to throw the punch the principal saw. 

But he definitely didn’t deserve kitchen duty. Wasn’t there a law against child labor? Either way, spending his afternoon scrubbing gross food trays covered in uneaten mystery meat was not his idea of a reasonable punishment. It was cruel and unusual. 

“HELLLLLLOOOOO!” 

Virgil jumped at the loud singsong voice as another teen burst through the door. 

“Remus you’re late.” The head lunch lady told him. 

“Nice to see you again too, Gerdy.” The guy, Remus, grinned. 

“Please tell me I don’t need to schedule you for even more kitchen time.” The lunch lady told him, “You practically live here already.”

“But it’s so fun in here.” 

“Just get to work.” 

Remus shrugged before grabbing some rubber gloves and walking over towards Virgil. 

Virgil knew about Remus of course. He was a bit infamous and no one knew how he hadn’t been expelled yet. Apparently he was great at dancing around technicalities and some things just couldn’t be proven we’re his doing. 

“Well hello~ there. Didn’t know I’d be having company or I’d have worn my good vest.” He said when he slid up next to Virgil. 

Virgil couldn’t help but glance at his current vest and the various pins and patches covering it. He also couldn’t help noticing the front and center “I’m here! I’m queer! F*** you!” patch and the small rainbow pin next to it. 

Virgil looked back to the tray he was scrubbing before Remus came in. 

“Not much of a talker, Emo?” He asked, “Oh well. I suppose mere mortals such as myself don’t deserve to hear the voice of angels anyway.”

... _Waht_. 

Virgil glanced at him out of the corner of his eye before quickly going back to scrubbing. 

_Not now gay thoughts._

“I do have a question for you though.” Remus started. It wasn’t until Virgil looked at him again that he continued, “Do you like legos?”

Virgil blinked. Legos?

“Uh, yeah, I guess?”

“Cool me too.” Remus beamed before shifting into a smirk, “Maybe we should build a relationship.”

_Dammit._

Virgil quickly went back to washing trays and hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt. 

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Remus asked. 

_Ah screw it._

“I don’t know. Did it hurt when you crawled out of hell?” He managed to say casually. 

“I scraped my knee doing it.” Remus told him, “In fact do you have a bandaid?”

“No?”

“Too bad because I just scraped it again, falling for you. Maybe you should kiss it better.”

_error…error...error… braincells not found_

_“...Fuck.”_

“That works too.” Remus grinned. 

Virgil hid his face in his hands but was quickly reminded that was a bad idea when the dirty soapy water came in contact with his eyes. 

“Ah! _Shit_!”

“Oh shit.” Remus said before Virgil felt him pull him across the kitchen, “Lean over the sink here I’m gonna spray some clean water on your face ok?”

Virgil nodded and leaned over the sink. Remus gave a quick warning before Virgil felt the cold water spray his face. After a minute the water was turned off. 

“You good?” Remus asked. He was lacking the toothy grin and actually seemed concerned. 

“Yeah…” Virgil said as he took the offered rag to dry his face, “I was blinded because of you though.” Remus frowned, “I guess I’ll need your number for insurance purposes.”

This time Remus was the red one. 

He recovered quickly though and broke into another grin, “I’ll trade my number for your name, Emo.”

_Fuck I never told him my name!_


End file.
